


Confessions of a Drunk Man

by TheSilverFrames



Series: Reformed Daniel AU [8]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, reformed Daniel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: Strange things happen when you're drunk.





	Confessions of a Drunk Man

**Author's Note:**

> Most of David's dialogue is based off of an RP I did with Gayvid on Tumblr. Go show them some love!

This was not a good week for Daniel. Nothing  _ horrible  _ had happened per say, but nothing particularly  _ good  _ happened either. Just the usual children being completely chaotic little demons and making sure none of the councilors had a moment of rest. You know, normal Camp Campbell stuff. Finally, the week had reached Saturday, aka free day. Not a moment too late, because Daniel really,  _ really  _ needed this day off. The campers constant antics had been very grating on his nerves and he was pretty sure that if he didn’t get some time to calm down, he would explode. So he was grateful for a day to sleep in, or at least sleep as well as he could seeing as his track record for sleeping was still all over the place. The blonde planned to stay in his room the whole day, reading, playing with Mocha, anything to him inside his room for some much needed alone time. Unfortunately for Daniel, his nerves and mind decided today was a good day to fuck with him. No matter what he did, the blonde just couldn’t relax. Not even playing with his beloved rabbit helped calm his raising nerves.

This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Many times while Daniel was in the cult of Zeemoog, he would have these random nervous fits, they came from nowhere and there were no warning signs that they would happen. But he became quite worried when they would happen. The cult didn’t allow negative emotions and the process for getting them cleansed was...  _ not a fun experience. _ Daniel shivered, not wanted to remember the horrific things done to him in that time. But that did remind him of something else, sometimes, when Daniel didn’t wish to go through the cleansing process, he would go to a nearby bar or a store and get some alcohol. Being intoxicated drained him of his negative feelings and made him forget about his nerves, yeah he would have a hangover the next day, but that was a small price to save himself from a lot of pain. That’s what led him to where he was now, standing in front of David’s door late in the afternoon, shifting nervously and thinking over his options.

Daniel needed to go to the bar, it wasn’t an option, it was a requirement. He needed to calm his nerves somehow! The only problem and this was a big problem, was that in order to go to said bar, he needed to go into town. A town full of people. People that knew him. People that knew what he did. People that probably despise him with a passion and probably wanted him to stay in jail. This did nothing to calm his nerves, he could practically feel his blood pressure spike. The other major problem was how he acted when he was drunk. At the bars he frequented when in the cult, he had been told stories of him being a um…  _ massive flirt  _ when drunk, or on other occasions, he would act like a clueless child. The fact that he was required to be taken to town and watched over by David, didn’t really help this situation. It made this worse! He didn’t want to embarrass himself, or worse, start flirting with David. Daniel’s pale face flushed a dull red at the thought. He had a huge crush on the brunette, one that he really didn’t want the other man knowing about. It would ruin their friendship. Besides, it’s not like David actually liked him back anyway. He wondered if he could blame anything he did on the alcohol.

Daniel didn’t have much time to think about it, because the door in front of him opened, causing him to jump in surprise. David stood in the doorway, a look of surprise clear on his face. It went away quickly, being replaced with a familiar heartwarming smile. “Hello there, Daniel! I didn’t expect to see you out this late in the afternoon! Did you need something?” Daniel recovered for being startled and he frowned, looking at the ground and trying to think things over as to not sound like an idiot. “Yeah, uh… I was going to ask you for a favor.” David tilted his head. “Oh? What did you need?” Daniel didn’t respond for a second, still thinking over what he was going to say, before sighing. Might as well come out and say it. “I was wondering if you could take me to the town bar. I… I haven’t been feeling so great, I really want to get a drink and try to relax.” David blinked, frowning slightly. “Are you sure, Daniel? There are other ways to relax besides drinking.” The blonde nodded his head quickly, giving David a desperate look.

“I know and I’ve tried other things, but nothing’s working! Please David, I just need to get my mind off things. I don’t drink often, this is just something that happens to me on occasions. I just…  _ really _ need a drink.” The brunette thought for a moment. David wouldn’t deny that he didn’t drink, there were many reasons why, but the main one being that he didn't want to become addicted. Daniel looked so desperate and tense, he just couldn’t say no. “Okay, I’ll take you, but this better not become a regular thing! I don’t want you becoming an alcohol addict!” The man exclaimed, giving Daniel a fake scolding look. The blonde smirked, shaking his head. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that David. Let me go get my wallet so we can go.” David nodded, waving him off and telling him to meet him in his car.

The drive to town was oddly calming, the two men made idle small talk about nothing in particular. It helped Daniel forget about his anxiety about going into town for the first time since he had been released from jail, but once they actually entered, the anxiety reared it’s head right back in. “Everything’ll be okay, Daniel! We’re just going to the bar, I’m sure there won’t be that many people there since it’s so late!” Daniel rolled his eyes. It was obvious that David had never been to a bar on game nights, still, the blonde appreciated the comfort. “Yeah, I hope so.” He muttered, looking out the window at the practically vacant streets. The two arrived at the bar minutes later. They both got out and entered the building. Daniel gulped, looking around. A few people were seated at different booths, drinking, talking and having fun. David guided the blonde over to the counter, motioning for him to take a seat. He did, watching as the nature lover sat next to him and waved the bartender over. “Hello gentlemen, what can I get you tonight?”

David hummed softly, thinking. “I’ll take one Shirley Temple, please!” The bartender nodded, then he looked over at Daniel. “And you, sir?” Without missing a beat, the blonde replied; “A Mai Tai.” Another nod. “Imma need to see your I.D, sir.” Daniel pulled out his wallet and handed his I.D to the man. He looked it over, nodding again, then he handed it back to him. “Everything checks out, I’ll bring your drinks to you in a minute.” With that, he walked off and the two councilors were left to themselves. David hummed again, looking over to Daniel. “I didn’t expect you to order a fruity drink.” He shrugged in response, resting his arms on the counter. “The fruity drinks taste better to me, not as bitter as the others.” David nodded, glancing around the bar with a smile on his face. The bartender returned with the two’s drinks. Daniel wasted no time in taking a long sip of his Mai Tai, marveling in the fruity taste. The two spent the next two hours at the bar, talking and laughing. In the course of those two hours, Daniel had ordered three more drinks and by the end of drinking all of them, he was wasted.

By that time, David felt the need to intervene, paying the bartender and guiding Daniel out of the bar and into the car. The blonde giggled like a child the whole way there. The ride back to the camp was funny to David. Daniel was like a child. He would look over at David and start giggling and when he would ask what was so funny, Daniel would just reply with; “You! Yer funny!” David simply shook his head, smiling the whole way back to the camp. Once there, David parked the car and helped Daniel get back to his room. Right before entering, like the flip of a coin, Daniel’s whole mood changed. While David was unlocking the door to Daniel’s room, he came up behind him and hugged him. The brunette was surprised, Daniel was not one to show affection out in the open like that. Then the blonde nuzzled the back of his head, making David jump. When he finally got the door unlocked, Daniel let go of him and walked inside, leaving the brunette standing in the door.

“Daniel, are you... doing alright?” David asked, looking concerned as the blonde male stumbled around his room, looking like he would fall over at any given moment. Daniel turned around when he was addressed and just stared at David with squinted eyes for about a minute, making the other man a bit more worried, then he grinned wide at him like a derp, his eyes growing wide and sparkly. Like David was some sort of prize he had always wanted. “I’m  _ fiiiiinnnnnneeee! _ How'er you, hot stuff??” He asked, slurring his words and grinning slyly. “W-what?” David squeaked, before shaking his head and focusing on the drunken blonde male, a frown clear on his face. “No- it’s pretty clear that you’re not yourself, Daniel. Do you want to sit down, would you like a glass of water?” Daniel giggled lightly, not really seeming to understand David’s questions due to the alcohol in his system clouding his thought process. “W-Whatcha mean I’m not myself?? I’m just fine!” He slurred, taking a step towards the other male and staring at him blankly, eyes half-lidded. “Damnit yer fuckin’ cute…”

David was completely flustered and extremely confused by the other man’s behavior. He had never seen Daniel act like this before! “I-I just-you’re not-” He managed weakly, before trying to compose himself. “I..um.. thank you, Daniel, but um.. you seem… a lot more affectionate than usual?? I think the alcohol is getting to you.” The smell radiating off the other man was enough to tip that off, however, Daniel was acting much different then he was in the car. He wasn’t acting childish, he was acting like a flirt. Something was definitely off here. Daniel tilted his head innocently, smiling with wide eyes. “What’s wrong with bein’ affectionate?” Then he started giggling like a little child. “Are you joking or something, cutie?” He asked, grinning wide. “I… I don’t know, I just…” David shrugged. “You aren’t usually this… straightforward?? I um…” He chuckled nervously, his face flushing a light pink color. “Golly, this is a lot to take in.” Daniel didn’t respond of a few seconds, choosing to stare dumbly at David, as though he just materialized in front of him. Then he walked a bit closer. “Guess I just wanna get something off my chest, Davey~” He stated, his voice dipping low and becoming suggestive.

David paused, still extremely nervous with the way that Daniel was acting. “And.. what would that be?” He asked, feeling his ears and neck flush pink at the tone Daniel held. Gosh, was it getting hot in here?? And why was Daniel so close all of a sudden? David felt himself have a response similar to fear, his heart was racing, his blood was rushing, namely to his face, as it was now beet red, and he wondered briefly if Daniel was going to hurt him. No. He wouldn’t do that. Daniel had changed, he was a good person now! But, David had heard stories of drunk people doing… bad things. Daniel didn’t take notice of the rising fear in the other man, the alcohol in his system making him practically blind to any sort of logic or perception. Soon he was inches away from the brunette, grinning with a dark glint in his eye.  _ “This~” _ Without warning the other male, Daniel grabbed him by his arms and pulled him closer to him, smashing his lips firmly onto David’s with no hesitation.

“Daniel wha-  _ MMph!” _ David was surprised out of his fear when he felt Daniel’s lips collide with his own. There was a split second of confusion before he realized what was going on, and that he liked it. “Mmh,” He assented, closing his eyes, leaning into the kiss and placing his arms around Daniel to steady himself. Daniel kept the kiss going for about a minute before the need of oxygen nagged at the back of his intoxicated mind. He pulled back, a sly and very drunken smirk plastered across his crimson flushed face.  _ “Fuck…” _ He breathed. “I’ve wanted to do that for a loooong time.” He muttered, a small drunken chuckle leaving his mouth. “Lang- I.. um.. me too,” Managed David, mind still in complete disarray from what had just happened. “B-But, Daniel what… what prompted this?” He was extremely confused, to say the least, Daniel was never a forward person. He liked to keep things to himself. This was very out of character for him. “Dunno,” Daniel muttered dumbly, staring off into space, then he giggled again. “guess I just wanted to finally let you know how I feel. I’ve been keepin’ this to myself for a while now.” He grinned at David. “Plus you’re freakin’ adorable~” He purred, slightly nuzzling the other man’s face.

David chuckled nervously. While he was genuinely thrilled at Daniel’s change of mood, he was able to recognize the familiar taste of alcohol when he had kissed him, making him remember the important part of this situation and he made sure not to let things get any more physical. “Daniel,” He said, “I appreciate this, but you’re…  _ really _ drunk. You should have some water.” Daniel blinked slowly, letting David’s words slowly sink in, then he pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. “Awww, fiiinnee.” He groaned like a child being forced to go to bed by their parent, releasing the other man and stepping back a bit. “If it’ll make ya happy.” David nodded. “It would. You go sit on your bed, I’ll go get you some water, okay?” Daniel nodded, stumbling over to his bed and plopping down. David left the room for a few minutes, returning later with water and a blanket, then hand the water to him. He wrapped the blonde in the light blanket and stepped back to look at his own handiwork. Once he deemed it completely okay he nodded, content, and sat next to the man.

Daniel smiled slightly, nuzzling into the blanket and taking a sip of the water. He then grinned over at David. “You’re sweet, you know that?” He said, the water not making him sober, but mellowing him out slightly. David blushed happily in response, smiling softly. “You are too, Daniel. I just hope you don’t have too much of a headache after all of this.” David was already mentally running through a checklist of things to make Daniel’s potential hangover less-awful on the poor man. “I’ve been through this before,” Daniel muttered, sipping at the water again and staring into space again. “Probably won’t be thaaat bad.” That was true, this wasn’t his first rodeo with hangovers. David nodded, seeming to heavily consider his actions before deciding to kiss the man’s hair. “You should try to get some sleep, then. I’ll be here making sure that no one takes advantage of you while you’re drunk.” Daniel’s face lit up from the little kiss, grinning like a dork at the brunette. Placing the glass of water on his bedside table, the blonde nuzzled his head gently into David’s shoulder and sighing. “Whatever you say, boss~” He purred softly, closing his eyes.

David placed an arm around Daniel, holding him close and smiling warmly. Honestly, this was something that he could get used to, so long as Daniel was still alright with the whole ordeal when he was sober. “Sleep well, Daniel.” He whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Nighty-night, David~” With that, Daniel promptly passed out, making David laugh quietly. He moved the other man carefully, laying him down on his bed. He smiled down at him and walked over to one of the chairs in the room. He kept his promise, he stayed in the room until he felt tired enough to head to his own room.

Daniel groaned the moment he woke up the next morning. His body felt heavy and his head hurt, it hurt bad.  _ ‘What the fuck happened?’ _ He wondered, his mind going completely blank. Yeah, there was no way he was getting out of bed today. Before Daniel had a chance to think, the door to his bedroom opened and in walked a familiar, tree-loving brunette. “Good morning, Daniel! How’re you doing?” The man in question groaned loudly, shoving his face in his pillow. “My head  _ huuuurrrrts! _ What the heck happened to me??” Was his muffled reply. David carefully sat down a ginger ale and a jar of pickle juice on Daniel’s bedside table, as well as some headache pain relief. “We went to the bar, remember? You really wanted to drink and you ended up getting a little drunk. Not to worry, I brought some stuff to help with your hangover!” He gestured to the table. “You don’t need to have the pickle juice if you don’t want it, I just heard somewhere that it can help with the headaches.”

“At this point, I’ll take anyth- wait…  _ Drunk??” _ Fear crossed the blonde’s face for a moment, if he didn’t remember what happened, then that was a  _ bad  _ sign. Whenever he got drunk enough that he didn’t know what happened, he normally did something he would regret. He wondered momentarily if the blacked out, in a way he hoped so. “I didn’t hurt anyone did I?” He asked, voice full of worry. “Oh, Daniel! You have nothing to be worried about, you didn't do anything harmful while you were drunk. Honestly, you were just adorable!” Daniel’s face flushed slightly at being called adorable, but he still looked a little bit fearful. Another worrying thought crossed his mind. “So… I didn’t do anything? Or uh… Say anything?” He questioned, slowly sitting up. “You did and said a few things, Daniel, but they weren’t harmful. It’s… kinda embarrassing, knowing that you don’t remember, to be honest. Umm…” David was suddenly unsure if the events from the night prior had been Daniel’s genuine affection for him or if it had just been a side-effect of the man having been drunk. He became fearful as well, looking away from the man.

“W-what did I do?” Daniel was straight up scared now, praying to every god that he knew that this was not going where he thought it was going. “I have a bad track record of doing stupid things when I’m drunk.”  _ Please say he didn’t tell him. _ David looked worried, fiddling with his shirt and biting his bottom lip. “Um.. well, you told me that you thought I was cute, and we um… kissed?” David squeaked out the last part, looking up to Daniel for some sort of reassurance. The fear on the other man’s face did nothing to help him. “I’m sorry, Daniel! I knew that you were drunk, I should have stopped you but I mean… I just…” He teared up a bit, blushing and looking generally distraught over what happened. “O-oh god…” The world just shattered. His worst fear had just come to true. David knew how he felt about him. Daniel felt tears form in his eyes as David’s words sunk in, making him shake in panic. “I-it’s not your fault… I shouldn’t have let this happen. I’m sorry.” Daniel averted his eyes, preparing himself to be rejected, it wouldn’t be the first time it happened. Rejection from his parents, rejection from his peers, this would just be another person to add to the long list of people that rejected him over the years. Even if this one hurt more than most, he wouldn’t blame him. “I understand that you don’t like me…” A small sob left the disgruntled male as he hugged himself, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“What? Dan-No, that’s not what I mean at all!” David clasped his hands together, squeezing them nervously. “I-I liked it… a lot, and I like you… a lot. But it wasn’t right that it happened while you were drunk, that’s not right.” David hung his head slightly, looking a bit ashamed. Daniel blinked in surprise, flicking his eyes back to meet David’s. “Wait… You liked it and… you like me?” The blonde felt as though those words shouldn’t go together, then he looked down, sadness written across his face. “B-but I… I-I’m… No one is supposed to like me, people are supposed to hate me…” In his mind, happiness and Daniel were not supposed to go together, he was supposed to be sad and lonely. He was supposed to be rejected and hated. David couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stand seeing Daniel look so broken and hurt. Nor could he stand hearing him talk badly about himself. He pulled the man into an embrace. “Daniel, why would I hate you?” He asked, pulling back and staring into his bright blue eyes. “You’ve done nothing but be a really great person since the day you came back to Camp Campbell, you’re trying to change, I can see it! A-and… I mean… you’re nothing short of adorable!” David felt a surge of confidence, offering a kind smile.

Daniel tensed up slightly, not expecting the sudden affection, but soon he gave in to the comfort. He blushed a bit at being called adorable and looked tearfully into David’s eyes. “I-I…” The blonde sniffled, looking shocked and not really knowing how to respond. “T-Thank you, David.” David nodded, smiling sweetly at the blonde man. “It really isn’t a problem… honestly, I feel lucky! Now let’s see about taking care of that hangover of yours…” Daniel nodded slowly, having forgotten about his hangover. He felt the pain service, making him wince.  “Yeah, let’s do that.” He mumbled, watching David grab the ginger ale and open it. “Here, drink some of this.” He said, gently placing the bottle in the blonde’s hands. Daniel obeyed, taking a drink from the bottle. His head lightened a bit, the pain was still there, but it had lessened a bit. David handed him one of the headache pain relief pills. “This’ll help too, it’s fast acting, so it should take effect within an hour or so.” Daniel nodded mutely, popping the pill into his mouth and washing it down with the ginger ale.

A few seconds of silence passed between the two. Daniel’s thoughts swarmed in his head, making him sniffle. This couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t be! David shouldn’t like him, he should hate him, he should’ve rejected him! But here he was, being kind to him and taking care of him. Tears formed in his eyes as the thoughts became more and more negative. He wasn’t supposed to be happy. He was supposed to be sad and lonely. No one should love him, he didn’t deserve love! He was a horrible, terrible human being! People should be afraid of him, hate him, want him gone! A sob fell from his mouth and he began to shake. He didn’t deserve David, his affection or his kindness. David took notice of Daniel’s distress and taking the ginger ale from his hands, sitting it down and quickly kneeling down in front of him. “Daniel? Daniel! What’s wrong?” Large tears fell down the blonde’s cheeks and another sob left his mouth. “I-I do-n’t deserve this...” His voice shook with hurt and sorrow, making David worry. “I-I sh-shouldn’t be l-love by anyone, I sh-should be hated!”

“Daniel…” David felt tears well up in his own eyes. “I-I’m horrible, I called you a n-nobody! I-I killed people! I-I do-n’t deserve your lo-love or kindness! _ I should be alone!” _ David couldn’t take it anymore.  _ “Daniel, stop!!”  _ He shouted, tears trailing down his own face as he stared at the shaking man. He pulled the blonde into his arms, holding him tightly, as though if he let go of him, he would disappear. “Stop saying those horrible things about yourself!” David cried out, taking shaky breaths to try and calm himself down. He was sick of hearing Daniel shit talk himself, he hated seeing him like this! He didn’t deserve to be miserable. “You’re not who you used to be, Daniel! You’ve changed, you’re a better person! You’re fixing what you did! You don’t deserve to be alone, you don’t deserve to be hated or unloved! You’re a human, like me, like Gwen, like everyone in this world! And like everyone else, you need love and care, don’t ever think that you don’t!” The brunette pulled back, staring intently into Daniel’s teary blue eyes. “And I don’t ever want to hear you say you don’t deserve my kindness or love ever again!! I care about you Daniel, don’t ever forget that!”

Daniel stared back at David, shock very clearly written on his face. As David’s speech sunk in, Daniel’s face scrunched up and he threw his arms around the brunette, hugging him tightly and shoving his face into his shoulder. He began to sob uncontrollably. “I-I-I’m sorry!  _ I’m so sor-ry!!  _ David rubbed his back gently, whispering soft comforting words to the poor man. “Shh, shh it’s okay, Daniel. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here.” Minutes passed as the two held each other, Daniel crying out more apologies and David whispering more soft comforts. It seemed like forever before the two had calmed themselves down, pulling apart. David shifted, sitting down on the bed next to Daniel, who was rubbing the eyes with his wrist. “M’sorry for putting you through all this, David. Confessions should be sweet and heartwarming, not… depressing and sad.” David smiled softly at him, placing a hand on top of Daniel’s. “It’s okay, Daniel. What matters is that everything is alright now. I’m going to help you get through your problems.”

Daniel stared at David, an unsure look on his face. “Does this mean we’re… together?” He asked voice laced with insecurity and worry. David grinned, squeezing Daniel’s hand. “Of course! Why do you think I admitted liking you kiss me? It wasn’t a lie, I did like it and,” He booped Daniel’s nose. “I like you!” The blonde stared for a few seconds, then a tiny smile formed on his face. “I’m glad, because I like you too, David.” The brunette giggled, making Daniel’s heart swell with happiness. They were together. In that moment, the bleak and colorless world that Daniel lived in, filled with color and light. Then his hangover decided to rear its ugly head in, making him hiss. “Maybe we should work on that hangover now.” Both of them burst into happy laughter.


End file.
